


Colloquy

by Rivulet027



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Ravi Chakrabarti/Major Lilywhite/Liv Moore (background), Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major's not very good at seduction, thankfully for him Ravi is able to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colloquy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with iZombie. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing. I also own nothing to do with Star Wars.
> 
> Note: Post "Love and Basketball" with the assumption that Liv and Major get back together, but then decide they'd both like to date Ravi as well.

Ravi doesn't get it until he's shoulder to shoulder with Major on their couch about to turn on the movie. They're in the middle of a Star Wars marathon, they've finished A New Hope and are about to start The Empire Strikes Back. They even have fresh popcorn. Minor has settled onto one end of the couch and Ravi takes the other end. Instead of moving Minor, Major settles down next to him, practically on top of him and gives him this pouty look, all big eyes and pleading and...

"You're trying to seduce me." Ravi blinks, reaching for a handful of popcorn. He starts eating it a piece at a time as he waits for Major to confirm.

Major grimaces. "Is it working?"

"It needs some work." Ravi encourages. "Wait, you've been doing this for days haven't you?"

"Yeah?" Major admits slowly, before he mutters a confession. “More than a few days, actually.”

Ravi makes a considering noise before going back to his popcorn. Major gives him a pleading look. Ravi presses his lips together to keep from smiling wickedly. "Does Liv know? Didn't you two just get back together? Oh! Does she know you're trying to make me your temptress mistress?"

Major cracks a smile, starts to answer, then laughs. Ravi smirks. It's good to hear Major laugh again. It's good to see a smile reach Major's eyes again.

"It was Liv's idea." Major finally manages.

"Oh, really?"

"She wants me to have sex..."

"Do you want to have sex?" Ravi barely manages to deadpan. "You shouldn't feel pressured into anything you're uncomfortable with."

Major bites his lower lip, before they quirk back up into a smile. The blush on his cheeks is nice too. Ravi raises his eyebrows and eats another piece of popcorn, liking the way Major's eyes follow the movement as he brings the piece to his lips.

"I told her she'd be better at explaining," Major tells him, voice distracted. "We came up with this elaborate plan for me to seduce you instead."

Ravi holds out a piece of popcorn. "I want you to eat this and think about your words. Both you and Liv are wonderful, but using your words and explaining yourself, hasn't really proven to be either of yours forte."

He feeds Major the piece of popcorn, liking the feel of Major's lips against his fingers. Major pulls the popcorn into his mouth with his tongue, pausing to kiss Ravi's fingers before chewing slowly. It takes Ravi a moment to remember to pull his hand back. Major licks his lips while smirking slightly afterwards.

Ravi laughs, unable to contain it. The serious considering look on Major's face combined with the sultry way he's licking his lips sends him over the edge and Ravi can't help himself. "Tease."

Major grins.

"Oh, and now you're proud of yourself."

"Shouldn't I be? I've nearly seduced you." Major preens.

"Have you?" Ravi teases. "I haven't heard an explanation yet."

"Liv won't risk having sex with me. I've come up with plans, multiple plans on how we could have sex safely, but she feels safer if we bring someone else in."

"Just sex or are we talking relationship with both of you?" Ravi attempts to clarify.

"What are you comfortable with? We're more interested in a relationship."

"Finish explaining."

"We wants someone that we both find attractive, but figured it might be better if it was someone in the know about the whole zombie thing." Major continues.

"I'm one of the only ones you know who's in the know about the whole zombie thing," Ravi points out as Minor decides he's more comfortable sleeping on the floor.

"And we both find you attractive."

"Did you two decide this before or after I decided to be 'just friends' with Steph?"

"After." Major reassures.

"So this dating, is there dinner involved?"

"There defiantly could be." Major smiles.

Ravi considers this a moment. Thinks about the fact that they’re not currently on a murder case. He presses his lips together for a moment before he thinks out loud, “Liv’s last meal was an elderly lady. Now I’ve come to understand that sometimes the elderly have very little filter and how do I put this delicately, they’re inventive?”

Major gives him a questioning look.

“How many brains has this idea gone through?”

“I’ve been trying to seduce you for three weeks.” Major confesses. “Liv is about to give up hope and just ask.”

“Seduction is more fun.” Ravi grins, feeling more comfortable with the idea now that he has most of the facts. “One more question. Could there be making out before dinner? Could there be making out right now?"

"I’d point out that’s two questions, but that might get in the way of there should be making out right now."

Ravi feels himself smirk as he says. "Good. Give me your phone and lay down."

Major places the bucket of popcorn on their coffee table before he picks up his phone and hands it over. Then he scoots to the other end of the couch, pressing his sock covered feet against Ravi’s thighs. Ravi smirks as the phone dials.

Liv picks up on the second ring and Ravi greets. “Your boyfriend is horrible at seduction. Please tell me you did all the hard work.”

Liv laughs. “Finally.”

“I’d apologize for it taking me so long to catch on, but he’s currently sprawled out on the couch just waiting to be kissed.”

“Are you? Going to kiss him?”

“There shall be making out.” Ravi promises, “Maybe some heavy petting. We haven’t quite decided what he’s comfortable with before taking me out to dinner. Also the door isn’t lock, if you’re interested in joining us or watching? I’m not sure what your comfort level is either.”

“I’d like to watch.” 

“Wait, is this to encourage me to find the cure faster?” Ravi questions as pulls Major’s socks off and slides a finger against each ankle. He slides his hands down to presses a thumb into each arch, teasing towards a foot rub.

“Why? Do you want positive reinforcement every time you make headway?” Liv teases.

“Oh, you are much better at this than he is,” Ravi grins.

“Hey,” Major protests, then stops when Ravi’s hand moves up to tease under his shirt, fingers sliding over his abs. Major wets his lips and pushes into Ravi’s touch.

“Leaving right now.” Liv promises.

“Good.” Ravi grins as they hangs up. He slides Major’s phone back onto the coffee table, picks up the remote and starts the movie. He settles himself between Major’s legs, smirking when the other man wraps his ankles around so their legs are intertwined.

“We’re going to make out to Star Wars?” Major questions.

“You know you’ve always wanted to make out to Star Wars,” Ravi counters as he moves in. Major grins and meets him halfway, then lets himself be kissed back down against the couch.


End file.
